Loose leaf binders typically have two covers that pivot with respect to a binding assembly. Most binders have a spine connecting the covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,890 teaches a loose-leaf binder formed from a single piece of molded plastic. The binder has only a front and a back cover joined at a flexible portion located at the back of the binder. Each of three split-ring members are mounted to both covers to bias them towards open or closed positions. The covers have curved, directly hinged portions that extend around and are biased by the ring members. Because the covers need to reach completely around the rings, in the open position the shape of the covers lifts papers bound in the rings high above the surface on which the binder is rested when compared to a binder with a spine, which can lay flatter against the surface as the covers are not required to be able to extend completely behind the rings.
Most ring binders, however, have a spine pivotably connected between two covers such that either cover can be opened independently. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,747, for instance, shows an integrally molded loose-leaf book, in which front and rear cover panels are integrally molded with a spine, and are connected thereto by living hinges. The spine has a rounded contour, and the front and rear cover panels are flat. Thus, when the book laid open on a flat surface in an open position, weight on the cover panels is supported by lateral edges of the cover panels, which rest on the flat surface, and by the living hinges, which are raised above the flat surface by the raised lateral edges of the spine. This can lead to accelerated wear on the hinges, which are already formed as weakened notches.
The ""747 patent also discloses mounting posts that are formed on an inner face of the spine. The posts extend through holes in a matrix strip of a snap-ring assembly. The matrix is secured to the posts with rivets or with fingers of the matrix that bite into the posts.
A binder is thus needed which has a spine that connects two covers, but in which stress is relieved from the hinges where the covers meet the spine.
The invention relates to a binder that includes a folder shell that has a spine pivotably connected to first and second covers. At least one of the covers includes a support portion located between a portion hinged to the spine and an opposite end of the cover. The support portion is disposed further in an outward direction from the hinge portion and from a plane extending between the hinge portion and the other end. Thus, when the folder shell is open, the supporting portion supports loads imposed on the cover, relieving the hinge between the spine and the cover.
The preferred embodiment also has a concave portion in which a support portion of a similarly constructed binder is receivable. This allows the binders to be stacked facing a same direction and facilitates gripping and holding of the binder.